Melted Hearts - A Frozen Fanfiction
by Evelynne-Melody
Summary: After Arendelle is rid of the icy curse that Elsa accidentally brought upon it, Elsa still writhes with inward conflict. Her emotions and fears get the best of her yet again, and she is sent into despair. Will anyone be able to help the Queen to forgive herself?
1. Chapter 1 - Forgiveness?

**Melted Hearts**

Chapter One

**Elsa**

I sit in my room with Anna, trying to make sense of what just happened. I just finished ridding Arendelle of the icy curse that I set in motion. Hans, who tried to kill my sister and me and rule Arendelle by himself, is being sent back to The Southern Isles, where his twelve older brothers wait impatiently. Anna repositions herself in her seat. She seems uncomfortable.

"Elsa," she starts, "What are we going to do now? I mean, d-do we just forget this ever happened?" I wrinkle my nose to stifle the hysteria rising up inside of me.

"Of course _you _don't want to forget this, Anna. You met Kristoff. You _love_ him, don't you?"

"W-well," Anna stutters, "Yes. But that doesn't mean I have to run away, now. I'm going to stay right here with you. I promise. I'll help you, Elsa." I know she means well, but I'm still terrified of hurting her. I almost _killed_ her. And now she wants to forget it ever happened? How can a person be so forgiving?

"Anna, I don't want to hurt you again. My powers are still not fully controllable. I'm afraid of becoming a monster in everyone's eyes. I'm afraid of not being able to protect you, Anna." The expression on Anna's face confirms her confusion.

"Elsa, you didn't mean to hurt me. It was a total accident."

"But it was an accident that could happen again."

"Elsa, stop! I'm not leaving you, okay? I understand that you want to protect me. You _did _protect me! You shut me out so that you couldn't hurt me. But now, it's my turn to protect you."

Protect _me?_ Why? Do I need protecting? I have my powers. Though, they haven't proven to be a very reliable form of protection. Maybe Anna is right. Maybe I do need protecting. And she is just the one for the task.


	2. Chapter 2 - Too Close

Chapter Two

**Anna**

Elsa's been acting weird. She tells me she loves me, but she still wants me to stay away from her. What's wrong with her? I wish she'd just tell me. Wait, what was that? I hear loud, piercing screams coming from Elsa's room. _What's going on?_ I rush through the hall to her room and bang rapidly on the door. I almost can't hear my own knocks because of the noise coming from inside Elsa's room. She sounds desperate, like an animal caught in a trap.

"Elsa! Elsa, what's wrong? Let me in so I can help! Please Elsa!" The screams persist. Either she can't hear my pleas, or she doesn't want to let me in, or… Maybe she _can't _let me in. What if her powers are taking over her body? I see frost spirals slowly spread out from under her door. I have no choice but to call for help. Kristoff. With all of his experience hauling chunks of ice everywhere, I'm sure he can do something as difficult as tearing down Elsa's door. Since Arendelle thawed, Kristoff took to living in a cottage fairly close to our castle. It'll only take me a few minutes, if I hurry.

Kristoff opens his door rather quickly when he sees it's me outside of his window.

"Anna! How nice to see you on this fine morn-" I cut him off.

"Kristoff I need your help. Something's terribly wrong with Elsa. Please hurry!"

"Oh, of course! Let me go get Sven. We'll get there a lot faster."

I haven't ridden on Sven since Arendelle froze over. The reunion was actually quite nice. Sven is the most gentle and graceful reindeer I have ever ridden. (Not to mention the only reindeer I've ever ridden…) As we come through the entrance doors of the castle, I can feel the temperature dropping by the second. It gets considerably colder every step Kristoff and I take towards Elsa's room. But something is different. I don't hear screaming anymore.

"Oh no." I say under my breath.

"What is it?" Kristoff whispers.

"When I left, Elsa was screaming really loudly, she sounded like she was in pain."

The only sound I hear now is the ice crystals cracking and forming all over the walls of the hall. Kristoff nods at me and knocks on the door. No answer. Kristoff tries turning the doorknob slowly. It doesn't budge. Finally, Kristoff decides to bust through the door. He made it look so easy. When we entered the room at first, I didn't see Elsa. I just saw blankets of frost and ice covering every inch of the room. But now, I do see Elsa. She's lying like a wounded deer on the floor, looking limp and… _lifeless. _

"No… No, Elsa!" I kneel beside my sister on the floor and try to cradle her face in my hands, except, she's _frozen solid!_

"She's hard as ice! Kristoff, what do I do?" He stands there staring into space like he's in shock. I can feel my eyes burning with tears. Elsa can't die like this. No. I won't allow it. What had she done to turn herself into a human ice sculpture? Tears flow down my cheeks and land on Elsa's icy forehead. The warmth of my tears must have an effect on the ice, because I can see color rushing to the spot that my tears landed. No, color is rushing to _all_ of her face. What? What's going on?

"A n n a?"

Elsa's voice, weak and frail, found its way through the frost on her lips. She's alive. Tears stream from my eyes again, and sobs begin to rack my body.

"Oh, Elsa! I thought you were gone… I-"

"Anna, it's ok. I don't know what happened. Just get me somewhere warm."

Kristoff carries my sister to the main library, where the fireplace is. This is the place I almost died from my frozen heart. I shudder. _No. _I think to myself. _Focus on Elsa. She needs you now._ I kneel beside Elsa, who in lying on the couch beside the fire. I hold her icy cold hand in mine and watch her fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Torrents

**Chapter Three**

"Torrents"

This is Elsa's point of view regarding the events of the last chapter.

**Elsa**

I open my eyes. I am kneeling low to the ground, at least I think it's the ground, it's covered entirely in ice. No, I'm on the ice-covered fjord. The wind is blowing snowflakes in every direction. I hear footsteps, and I turn to see Hans, raising his sword to kill me. In the distance, I can also see Anna, running towards me. I try to conjure up my powers to defend myself against Hans, but nothing happens. My powers… are they gone? No, they can't be. There's still an endless winter surrounding me. Surrounding Arendelle. I can't have lost my powers. But why, then, aren't they working? I feel a sharp pain in my neck. For a split second all I see is darkness. Then I see Hans, charging towards my sister. "Anna! No!" I try to scream, but nothing comes out. The pain in my neck is increasing, and I feel something warm sliding down my back. "Anna!" Hans reaches Anna, and thrusts his sword into her side. "Anna! Anna, no!" This time, my screams come out. Louder and louder, until all I know is screaming. More screaming. I feel myself thrashing around. I feel ice shooting from my fingertips. I feel ice inside my chest. I feel ice in my throat, in my mouth, in my nose and eyes. My very breath becomes ice. Ice, ice, ice. Surrounding me. Surrounding my soul. I can feel nothing but ice. Screaming continually, I feel weaker and weaker. But the screaming doesn't stop, it merely morphs into yells, and eventually whimpers. I can see nothing but darkness. I feel darkness inside, ready to take over. I almost want to

. I open my eyes again. Anna is leaning over me, crying. Was it all a dream? What just happened?

"Oh, Elsa! I though you were gone, I-"

"Anna, it's ok. I don't know what happened. Just take me somewhere warm." Kristoff carries me to the library, and lays me down on the couch next to the fire. I feel much calmer, but I still don't feel safe. I don't want to fall asleep if what I saw was a dream. I'm sure to have nightmares again. I don't want to fall asleep. I don't. But Anna cradles my hands in hers, and I can't help myself. Anna's warm hands feel good on my freezing ones. I close my eyes, and drift off to sleep again. This time I see Hans, but he puts down his sword. He walks closer to me, kneels next to me and whispers,

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't thinking. Please, please forgive me!"

His whispers turn into shouts. "Help me, Elsa!"

I see several men approaching us. There's got to be at least a dozen of them. _Twelve brothers. Hans has twelve older brothers. Anna told me so._ The men simultaneously unsheathe their swords and start running towards us. But they don't hurt me. They turn straight to Hans. I can't bear to watch what they were about to do to him. He's my sister's fiancé, after all. Something else comes to mind. _Maybe I could help him. _Just before the twelve men rip Hans to shreds, I whip my hands in a circling motion, creating a giant icy wind. I form sharp crystals in the wind, and send them straight at the men. I just barely missed Hans. The men shout out in pain and run away saying things like "Bloody witch" and other things I dare not repeat. Hans walks towards me, and to my surprise, scoops me up in his arms and… _kisses me. _

"Come on. I've got to go apologize to your sister." What? _Apologize? For what?_ It's at that moment that reality sinks in. This is another dream. Hans tried to kill Anna. I can't forgive him. I can't.


	4. Chapter 4 - It Begins Tomorrow

Chapter Four

**Elsa**

This time when I wake up, I'm still lying on the couch by the fireplace. I'm warm, and I don't feel any fear at all- well almost. There's always that fear that lies far back in my mind, that I can't get rid of. That fear comes out at the worst times; when I'm scared or mad or sad or excited. That despairing feeling that I won't be able to protect the ones I love is always creeping up on me. I can never forgive myself for what I had already done to my sister and to Arendelle. The citizens of Arendelle are still either scared of me, or spiteful and rude towards me. What good is a queen that can't even control her own emotions? No good. Maybe it would be better if I had died. Then Anna, the glowing, bubbling ball of happiness that she is, would become queen. Everyone adores her. She's always so full of life, and she enjoys every bit of the life that was given her. She'd be a perfect queen for Arendelle. That's it. If I was dead, Arendelle would be better off. Everyone would be better off. But if Anna knew I had killed myself, she would be sent into the same despair that I am encased in. I have to make my death look like an accident. _Hans._ He could help me. He could easily kill me on the spot. I bet if I traveled to the Southern Isles, he's find me and kill me on the spot. He almost did, anyway. That's it. I'm going to the Southern Isles. I'll tell Anna that they requested I go to court as a witness for Hans. She'll believe me, and let me go. I know she will. If I can convince Hans to make my death look like a tragic accident, Anna will never know I planned it, and she'll be able to move on and become Queen of Arendelle. It's settled. My suicide mission begins tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 - Slipping Away

**Hey guys! It's been a while. So sorry for the long wait! I've had a pretty busy holiday break. Anyways, here's the next chapter! ^.^**

**Melted Hearts **

**Chapter Five**

**Elsa**

I can just barely see the sun starting to spread its beams over the horizon. The dim light of the morning is rather calming, even though the thought of what I'm

about to do gives me chills. I slip on my darkest dress, cloak, and gloves, and make my way to the palace gates. Anna's muffled giggles startle me when I pass

her door. Did she invite Kristoff to spend the night? She must have, because a second later, I hear a deep moaning, grumbling sound also coming from Anna's

room.

_Just what are they doing?_

I decide not to let my imagination get the best of me, and focus on the task at hand. The gates are too big for me to open by myself, and they'd probably be

too noisy anyway, so I head for the nearest window It isn't too far from the ground, but far enough that I'd injure myself if I tried to jump. But what's the big

deal if I get hurt? I'm going to die, anyway. I finally bring up the courage to climb out the window, and I drop to the ground. My legs hurt, but I suspect they're

only bruised. Running to the boat docks is quite the task, now that I've hurt my legs, but it feels good to be running again. I feel free. It's the same feeling that

I had when I created my beautiful icy castle. The memory of my castle brings something else back to my mind. Something I had almost forgotten about.

Arendelle's soldiers came to find me in my hiding place, and tried to kill me. I didn't realize it, but one of the soldiers was about to shoot me from behind. The

weird thing is… Someone saved me. Hans. If all he wanted was to take Arendelle for himself, why did he save my life? No matter. He left Anna to die with the

frozen heart I accidentally gave her. I didn't have to give him a heart of ice. He already has one. That's why he is the one I chose to help me with my suicide.

He'll have to help me, because in my eyes, he owes me his own life.

The ship is enormous, and I doubt I'd be able to sail to the Southern Isles by myself. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I see a much smaller boat. It's

about twice the size of Sven, Kristoff's Reindeer. I decide that this will be the vessel to take me to my death. I load the little boat with food that will sustain me

for about three days. I believe that's the amount of time it will take me to reach my destination. I hear faint footsteps approaching me from behind. I'm ready to

turn around and freeze whoever is stalking me, when I hear Olaf's distinct, squeaky voice call, "Elsa! Where ya going?" He may be helpful on my trip, so I

decide to fabricate a story about how I was summoned to The Southern Isles to be a witness against Hans in court. He takes the bait. He doesn't even

question the fact that I'm alone and no guards are coming along with me. We set off on our journey and row in silence.

"So, Elsa, how've you been?" Olaf asks cheerfully.

"Oh, fine." I say, trying to hide the fatigue in my voice.

"You don't sound good. Are you sick?"

"No, Olaf. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

He stays quiet. I can feel his eyes piercing through me. It's like he can tell that I'm troubled.

"Elsa-" He starts, but I cut him off by saying,

"I'd like for us to be quiet for a while. I'm quite tired."

"Okay, Elsa. No problem!"

Thus starts the journey to end my life.


End file.
